


REUNIÓN

by Vecordia666 (penemue616)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confesionesdeamor, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Noimportasinohasvistolaquintatemporada, Nygmobblepot, Porn with Feelings, PostBatman, bottomOswald, finalfeliz, topEdward
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penemue616/pseuds/Vecordia666
Summary: Después de la aparición de Batman y de múltiples internamientos en el asilo Arkham, Edward Nygma sale del recinto para encontrarse con su "viejo" y plumífero amigo.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	REUNIÓN

**Author's Note:**

> No hay spoilers ni es necesario conocer el final de la serie para entender esta historia.

**_Descubro conocimientos, tiro las máscaras con indiferencia; si sabes evocarme tendrás todo lo que buscas. Pon atención, y hazlo bien, que en este mismo acertijo me puedes ver ¿Qué soy?_ **

Un par de años después de la lujosa aparición del hombre murciélago y de prestar su valioso servicio para mantener el nivel de cordura que sólo podría proporcionar un extraño con disfraz de Halloween en una ciudad cernida por criminales y dementes. Edward Nygma yace en la oscuridad, alejándose de la fría hospitalidad del asilo Arkham patrocinada por el misterioso enmascarado, maldiciéndolo en silencio cuando tropieza por la falta de luz.

Tras soportar los poco convencionales métodos de terapia, le resultaba difícil cuantificar las veces que había sido encarcelado, podría ser la decimotercera en el año y ciertamente no importaba, porque el Acertijo confiaba en su habilidad para escapar por sus propios medios, aunque tampoco menospreciaba la ayuda ocasional de un _viejo amigo_ para salir de ahí, tal como había sucedido esta noche.

Edward acudió rápidamente a su guarida para recuperar un aspecto más digno e higiénico antes de poder agradecer a su benefactor. Esta vez lo haría diferente.

💀💀💀

El ambiente festivo del Iceberg Launge contrastaba con el anímico estado del Pingüino. La algarabía resonaba en cada extremo pero no hizo nada por silenciar las preocupaciones en su cabeza.

El alcohol seguía llegando a sus labios, la música estruendosa se alojaba en sus oídos pero en sus ojos no se proyectaba el pequeño y luminoso mensaje de la pantalla en su celular. La confirmación del trabajo no era notificada; una indeseable muestra de incompetencia en su equipo de rufianes. 

Tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, paseando sus ojos con indiferencia, de su vaso al resto de los presentes que ocupaban el club y viceversa. Irritado por el escándalo, decidió retirarse a su oficina, sintiendo el repudio de estar asediado de personas que no podían saber lo disgustado que se sentía y a las que por cuestiones de _negocios,_ no les podía dar ni una muestra de su sanguinaria furia.

Al estar en la privacidad de su oficina, fue directo al sofá, dejando que el peso del agotamiento y la fuerza de gravedad lo hundieran en los blandos cojines.

En lugar de un suspiro por el confort, mascullaba lo mucho que odiaba que Edward persistiera en sus pensamientos como un mosquito, zumbando todo el tiempo; pues eso empeoraba cuando se quedaba quieto, y en el silencio, el zumbido de ese insecto susurraba la promesa de robar un poco de su sangre si se descuidaba el tiempo suficiente.

Oswald no podía permitirse desperdiciar otro pensamiento en ese hombre, su sola presencia siempre le complicaba las cosas. Lo tentaba constantemente para dejar los _negocios legítimos_ y ensuciarse en los viejos movimientos criminales que ahora mantenía con la mejor de las discreciones.

Pero para su mala fortuna, Edward anhelaba la atención no deseada, siempre pintando un blanco sobre su propia chaqueta verde con signos de interrogación, literalmente, pues no dejaba de abandonar pistas en sus crímenes que conducirían a su inminente captura. Y Oswald no podía dejarse arrastrar por innecesarias golpizas o encarcelamientos en nombre de la _diversión_ compartida con el Acertijo.

Ahora mismo se recriminaba la ayuda que le brindó para salir de Arkham; Batman podría descubrirlo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y seguramente tampoco sería la última.

Edward no valía la pena, trataba de convencerse de ese pensamiento ¡el hombre ni siquiera tuvo la atención de presentarse esta noche! Contaba con su visita hace más de cuatro horas y ningún idiota con traje verde se había asomado por el club.

Indignado por sus decisiones, se pellizcó el puente de la filosa nariz, cerrando los ojos para dejarse envolver en la basura de sus pensamientos desperdiciados.

Cuando su dignidad amenazó con derrumbarse por la inútil espera, aceptó que Edward no vendría y se preparó para retirarse del club.

De repente, un destello verde acaparó su atención, apelando a su visión para posarse en su escritorio de caoba, desde donde se burlaba una tarjeta alegremente erguida. El señor Cobblepot jamás admitiría que corrió y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su escritorio para apoderarse del trozo de cartón decorado.

Un signo de interrogación verde brillante adornaba la portada, y al abrirla encontró lo que no podría ser otra cosa digna de Edward Nygma. Un maldito acertijo:

> " _Descubro conocimientos, tiro las máscaras con indiferencia; si sabes evocarme tendrás todo lo que buscas. Pon atención, y hazlo bien, que en este mismo acertijo me puedes ver ¿Qué soy?_ "

Oswald tuvo que contenerse para no romper la tarjeta, el nombre de Ed se presionó contra sus dientes rechinantes, exhalando el desprecio que le atosigaba mientras releía el acertijo, descubriendo con frustración que no tenía la menor idea de lo que Edward quería decir. Pues el disgusto de saber y tener la prueba de que ese hombre petulante se atrevió a visitar su oficina sin dignarse a cruzar palabra con él, opacaba cualquier otro pensamiento coherente.

Apenas prestó atención al mundo que le rodeaba cuando salió del recinto para subirse a su lujoso transporte, donde siguió pensando en el obvio plan que Edward traía entre manos, sin embargo, cansado de atormentarse, se obligó a restarle importancia.

Mientras más se aproximaba a su ostentosa mansión, podía sentir que las preocupaciones quedaban detrás de él, seguras en su club, donde esperarían por ser recuperadas al día de mañana. Edward podría estar en una zanja y sólo deseaba que no estuviera cerca de su club para que no contaminara el aire con su pestilente cadáver...

...O eso quería pensar, pues sin importar cuanto lo intentara, ni cuantos pensamientos maliciosos tuviera al respecto, la preocupación que sentía por Edward estaba tan marcada en él como las cicatrices en su lacerada pierna.

💀💀💀

Pasaba de la media noche y a pesar de su agotamiento, Oswald no podía dormir. Miraba la penumbra de su habitación contra la que luchaba una lámpara a su lado, iluminando débilmente. Estaba en su cómodo sillón, bebiendo el whisky restante de su vaso mientras miraba con desprecio la tarjeta que le había dejado el Acertijo. _¿Por qué no podía ir directo al punto? ¿De verdad eran necesarios todos esos juegos?_ Pensaba.

Oswald se sorprendió de sí mismo al sentir la tensión en sus labios, pues estaba sonriendo. Muy a su pesar, entendía que Edward no sería de otro modo: irritable, ególatra, insufrible sabelotodo, presumido... todo un histriónico y un genio, perseverante, en ocasiones amenazador, no era cualquier criminal, era el dolor de cabeza del departamento de policía y del mismo Batman, él en realidad era _asombroso_.

Sacudió su cabeza ante esas ideas, se suponía que no quería pensar así de él. Después de todo, la cercanía que compartían sólo lastimaba a Oswald, lo que lo orillaba a fingir que no había más allí cuando el sentimiento más noble que podía vivir debía ocultarlo de la única persona que lo inspiraba. Carcomiendo por dentro, inquietándolo ante la incierta capacidad para soportar una mentira tan pesada. Y temiendo esta noche, la revelación evidente de lo que parecía un comienzo para abstenerse al fin.

Después de cepillarse los dientes en su baño, sus pasos desganados lo dirigieron a la cama. Con la calma de los amargos pensamientos, su corazón protestó por medio de fuertes latidos cuando escuchó la voz que decía odiar pero que en secreto, deseaba oír, proveniente de la silueta en su sillón.

—Hola, Oswald— se reveló con un giro elegante de su muñeca, encendiendo la lamparita a un lado. Arrojando luz al hombre que imperaba en sus pensamientos —¿resolviste mi acertijo?

La risita que siguió de la pregunta, al igual que la lámpara, encendió al Pingüino, al menos, a nivel metafórico, ya que el enojo se dibujó en su cara al recuperarse de su impresión, cojeando, avanzó molesto hacía Ed —¡No! y no estoy de humor para tus juegos Nygma, de hecho, quiero que te marches, _viejo amigo_ , necesito dormir.

Edward permaneció en el sillón, tomando la tarjeta para examinarla como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, ignorando la orden —Vamos, no es tan difícil, has resuelto otros de mayor complejidad...

—¡No me interesa, Ed! no estoy dispuesto a seguir jugando contigo.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó un poco más al oírlo —Es por eso mismo que te debería de interesar la respuesta a _ese_ acertijo, es la razón por la que estoy aquí— canturreando sus palabras ante su amigo.

—Edward Nygma, si no sales de mi propiedad ahora mismo ¡juro que te entregaré a Batman si es preciso!

El Acertijo se llevó una de sus manos al pecho para acentuar su gesto dramático —No. No lo harías... ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que quieres hacer conmigo— se levantó rápidamente de su sitio para encarar a Oswald quien retrocedió como si temiera contagiarse de la locura de Edward.

—Cierto, hay una larga lista de cosas que me gustaría hacer, empezando por golpearte, apuñalarte, dispararte...— las palabras perdieron su tono amenazador, quedando reducidas a un murmullo conforme Edward se acercaba, obligándolo a retroceder a ciegas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué otra cosa te gustaría hacer?— le cuestionó amenazadoramente arrinconando al hombre contra la pared.

Oswald tragó saliva, mirando los ojos oscuros del castaño, sintiéndose acorralado por los brazos que le bloqueaban el paso por los lados. Dejó escapar un suspiro por la cercanía ya que el sofisticado y distintivo aroma de Edward inundaba sus fosas nasales.

En contra de su mejor juicio, tomó de las solapas a Edward, atrayendo con un tirón, su cara al nivel de la suya, viendo a su vez, la socarrona sonrisa del hombre que podría considerarse victorioso por la repentina acción. Desconcertándolo cuando mostró sus dientes amenazantes para empujarlo con fuerza, lejos de su espacio personal —¡Se acabó, Ed, esto se terminó!

Tambaleándose por el reciente movimiento, Ed recobro la compostura, confundido —¿De qué estás hablando...?

—Lo que oíste, _amigo_ , ya es hora de que dejes de usarme de esta manera, soy más que un pasatiempo, Edward, ¡SOY EL TERROR DE GOTHAM! ¡y estar contigo sólo hace que pierda...!— sacudió su cabeza, respirando con fuerza para contener el fluvial derroche de sentimientos, pues Edward no merecía otra gota de tristeza —Si no te importa, me gustaría salvar la dignidad que aún me queda.

El Acertijo estaba consternado, no esperaba encontrar a Oswald en ese deprimente estado, pronosticaba verlo algo irritado pero no así. Se lamió nervioso los labios antes de hablar —Oswald, jamás has sido un pasatiempo para mí, tú me importas...

La mano que levantó Oswald como seña para silenciarlo no tuvo el efecto, pero las palabras sí —¡No! ¡No intentes _endulzarme_ el oído, ya es tarde para eso!— su rostro blanquecino se tornó rojo al decirlo —Sé que lo haces para obtener... por lo que viniste... ¡Por lo que siempre vienes cada que sales de Arkham! ¿Sabes? Comienzo a creer que dejas pistas con la deliberada intención de que te atrapen porque eso te garantiza algo de mi _compañía_ cuando escapas de ahí.

Había sido demasiado, hace unos años que comenzaron ese juego. Oswald sabía antes de empezar que él sería el único perdedor, pues no había manera de que Edward aprendiera a apreciarlo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

Una noche de borrachera cedió a la tentación, luego otra, después las reuniones se volvieron tan frecuentes que comenzaba a descuidar sus ocupaciones en el crimen, abrumado por el giro de su relación amistosa. Por el bien de su imperio tuvieron que programar las reuniones pero dada la inestabilidad del Acertijo, las constantes veces que se ausentó hizo que ambos se acostumbraran a verse después de que Edward dejara el asilo Arkham.

Por un tiempo, Oswald se engañó, creyendo que eso podría evolucionar a lo que tanto había anhelado, al único objetivo que jamás logró concretar. Había sido un acuerdo, un mutuo desahogo, ni más, ni menos. Sí, aún eran amigos pero no podían existir sentimientos más profundos. El Pingüino podía sentir a una pequeña parte de sí mismo morir cada que se obligaba a esconderlos.

Fue por eso que el acuerdo permaneció estable por años, un par de veces existieron desajustes que terminaron en confrontaciones que sólo Batman pudo contener pero entre altibajos había prevalecido hasta hoy. La gota de desesperación se derramó del vaso de Oswald, el resentimiento se notaba en su triste mirada.

—Oswald, no es lo que crees...

—¡Basta, Edward! quiero que te alejes de mí y olvides que esto alguna vez pasó, olvida...— le interrumpió con la angustia tomando su garganta y quebrando su voz. Las manos que llevó a sus propios ojos revelaron su frustración no verbalizada.

Ed aprovechó la ceguera autoimpuesta de Oswald para acercarse nuevamente, quien al sentir el calor del otro de vuelta a su espacio personal, lo enfrento con ojos vidriosos mientras hablaba irritado —¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No me escuchaste...?

—Te aseguro, Oswald, que mis órganos auditivos funcionan bien— comentó casi en un susurro, cercando la distancia escasa que aún se interponía.

—Entonces es tu siniestrado cerebro el que sin duda ha dejado de funcionar porque no me estas entendiendo— resopló molesto ante el cálido aliento de Ed acariciándole las mejillas.

—Es posible... podría decir que desde que _alguien_ lo congeló, no ha quedado del todo bien— acusó sin rencor en su voz, consumiendo la mirada cautivada del Pingüino al acercarse más. Finalmente tuvo que dejarse envolver en la oscuridad proporcionada por sus parpados para entregar sus labios, conectándolos con el amago breve de la culpa.

La respuesta fue inmediata, los labios se encontraron, familiarizados en su textura, frotándose con un cariño que en poco tiempo se convirtió en fervor; urgidos en el deseo por el periodo que habían permanecido lejos del otro, las lenguas no tardaron en sumarse, al igual que sus manos, recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno, distribuyendo caricias por donde fuera posible.

Un jadeo se filtró de los labios de Oswald cuando su espalda impactó contra un muro por el entusiasmo de sus movimientos, en casi una lucha por el dominio. Edward sostenía a Oswald contra la pared como cómplice de su pasión. Y aunque una parte de Oswald se sentía profundamente avergonzada por ceder de la misma manera en que sus otras reuniones lo hicieron, no podía dejar de presionar su cuerpo con el de Ed, deseándolo más, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por respirar agitadamente con su nariz a costa de no perderse ni un segundo de esos labios.

Las manos siguieron corriendo por los senderos de sus cuerpos, deteniéndose con especial atención en las traicioneras curvas para ser tomadas con cuidado, estrujándolas para remarcar la propiedad del otro. Ligeros gemidos ahogados y jadeos se incorporaron al evento mientras tiraban con desesperación de sus ropas, descubriendo la calidez de la piel ardiente en deseo.

Oswald luchaba internamente con su fuerza de voluntad, maldiciendo la traición de su propio cuerpo al sentir la obvia tensión en su ropa, ese segmento de su cuerpo, erguido en una aparente protesta por la falta de manipulación.

Tal como si Edward pudiera escuchar los pensamientos del Pingüino, movilizó su mano para acariciar la desatendida erección, obteniendo un gemido agudo lleno de necesidad y con ello, robó todo pensamiento coherente que quedaba en su pequeño compañero.

La ropa regada dibujó el sendero a la cama. Era imposible decir quién de los dos mostraba la mayor urgencia por entregarse a la lujuria compartida, los besos se iniciaban a veces por Ed, otros se generaban por Oswald mientras capturaba el cuerpo del castaño entre sus brazos. Las caricias no cedieron, ni siquiera cuando cayeron en la cama totalmente desnudos, envueltos en el calor de su libido.

Edward trató de incorporarse para conseguir el lubricante de la mesita de noche, sólo para sentir la fuerte presión en sus brazos, Oswald lo estaba deteniendo y lo miraba con miedo, como si temiera que lo abandonara justo ahora. Ed renuncio a sus intentos por levantarse, optando en su lugar, por un desesperado choque de dientes y lenguas. El Pingüino era toda energía y no quería sentir el frio que dejaba el cuerpo de Nygma al distanciarse.

Sin poder hacer algo mejor, el cuerpo de Edward comenzó a frotarse con el de Oswald lentamente, restregando sus miembros con cada empuje, arrancando sonoros gemidos de la garganta del pelinegro mientras lo hundía con su peso en el colchón.

El Acertijo estaba jadeando, deseaba invadir profundamente el cuerpo debajo de él, demostrarle de la mejor manera lo mucho que había extrañado su compañía. Sus labios recorrían el cuello de Oswald, dejando pequeñas mordidas que señalaban el sitio atendido, mientras murmuraba su nombre con devoción —Oswald...Oswald...necesito...— comenzó a retirarse para alcanzar el cajón de la mesita.

El Pingüino entendió sus intenciones y dejó que Edward se alejara para tomar el pequeño tubo. Cuando Ed lo encontró por poco lo asustó con la espontaneidad de sus movimientos, pues lo giro para que se recostara sobre su abdomen, al tiempo que le separaba las piernas para comenzar a masajear los suaves glúteos con la promesa de aproximarse a la grieta que los dividía.

Oswald se retorcía contra las sabanas al sentir que Edward depositaba ligeros besos en el sitio masajeado, una traviesa mordida lo sobresaltó, gritando el nombre del responsable a tiempo para ser sorprendido de nuevo con la sensación de un dedo lubricado recorriendo su entrada.

Hundiendo las uñas en las sábanas, Oswald soportó la preparación para el gran evento, sintiéndose perdido en medio de sus gemidos, deseando morderse la lengua para evitar pronunciar el nombre de Ed tan empañado con el deseo.

Edward se acomodó entre las piernas del Pingüino, cubriendo el cuerpo que anhelaba para poder clavarse por completo y con cada centímetro podía sentir la tensión e incluso los escalofríos que sacudían tanto a su compañero como a él. La ansiedad lo consumió y no se demoró en iniciar un ritmo constante, emborrachándose con la glamorosa fricción.

La respiración agitada de Oswald se interrumpía con sus sonoros gemidos, audibles a pesar del abofeteado ruido de fondo con cada choque enérgico del Acertijo. Los gruñidos del castaño agobiaban su mente perdida en el placer. Comenzaba a perder la sensación de sus puños apretados sobre la cama, tensándose para mover su cadera lo suficiente y dar a entender que anhelaba el incremento de la velocidad.

El Acertijo captó las señales, embistiendo con mayor rapidez, entrando y saliendo con más fuerza también. En consecuencia, su garganta le traicionó pronunciando sonidos vergonzosos a pesar de su esfuerzo por contenerlos. Pero estar con el hombre que más lo ha fascinado, incluso después de la aparición de Batman, siempre había generado un impacto invaluable en su mente perturbada, inundándolo de sentimientos que no lograba entender de la misma manera que lo hizo con los rompecabezas.

Es en ese momento que Edward se deja poseer por lo que en otro tiempo habría asesinado con tal de enterrar su _vulnerabilidad,_ ahora puede darse ese lujo porque lo ha entendido por fin. Las palabras abandonan su boca con la misma facilidad que lo hace su respiración.

—Te amo, Oswald, te amo.

Oswald en medio de su bruma sexual lo ha escuchado, continua gimiendo por el ritmo vertiginoso que están manejando y muerde el bocado de sábanas para no contestar, ahogando las palabras que quiere decir, que nunca ha dejado de sentir pero que no puede permitirse. Rápido como un rayo, lo atraviesa el vago recuerdo de que hace aproximadamente un año, Edward dijo lo mismo en un escenario similar al actual, por supuesto, después de eso actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado y hoy se estaba repitiendo la dolorosa experiencia, haciéndolo vivir el recuerdo.

Edward se mecía con vacilación, estaba disfrutando de la vista de Oswald justo en el borde, temblando debajo de él, pero sintiéndose incompleto hasta que decidió apartarse para girarlo, dejándolo sobre su espalda, pues necesitaba ver esos ojos brillosos de amor. Sí, siempre lo supo; todo el tiempo estuvo ahí, incluso cuando no compartían el calor corporal, esos ojos verdes resplandecieron perpetuamente con amor para él. Todo lo que el señor Cobblepot hacía, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para ocultarlo, fue evidente para Nygma. Ese hombre le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y en más de un sentido.

La mirada significativa de Oswald se encontró con la de los ojos castaños, sabiendo que lo estaba viendo de la misma manera por la que se reprochaba a sí mismo cada que convivía con Ed. Trató de forzarse a desviarla para conservar algo de su dignidad, fracasando miserablemente ya que se sentía atraído con la fuerza del amor que tanto detestaba sentir. Todavía gimiendo porque Edward se hundió en él tan pronto como pudo.

El contacto visual resultaba más íntimo que la actividad carnal del momento, Edward se odiaba por su torpeza emocional, siendo tan bueno para manejar sus sentimientos con la misma destreza con la que se controla a un perro rabioso, paralizándose por el miedo a veces, en otras, huyendo con terror.

No sabía qué había motivado el cambio, podrían ser las ocasionales terapias de choque en las que se encontró sometido en sus múltiples estancias en Arkham o pudo ser que simplemente se percató de que ya no soportaba la limitada compañía que habían manejado hasta ahora, cuando ambos anhelaban más, mucho más.

La mirada que compartieron excedió los límites acostumbrados, Oswald sentía que si no hacía algo pronto, se descubriría ante Ed, repetiría las mismas palabras que el otro había dicho al dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento. Se maldecía por dentro ya que no quería terminar con esto, no en realidad, a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor, que así dejaría de desearlo. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de poder sobreponerse de ello.

Pensando en todo eso, Oswald rememoraba la época en la que comenzaron con estos _derechos_ , parte de su anhelo se cumplió en una especie de victoria vacía, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se deleitara en los placeres carnales que probablemente no habría conocido de no ser por ese pequeño acuerdo. La frecuencia de esos eventos le había quitado la centralidad de sus pensamientos, mortificándose por la complejidad de su relación con Edward, lo suficiente para descuidarse a un nivel tan significativo, que Fish Mooney podría volver de su tumba y hundir su cara en el suelo bajo su tacón ante su incompetencia para mantener su imperio.

Terminar con el arreglo podría afectarlo de una manera irreversible, peor que cuando iniciaron con las reuniones. Por lo que Oswald decidió hacer el movimiento para romper con la intimidad de su visión. Empujando a Edward por los hombros para que el castaño estuviera debajo de él mientras lo montaba a horcajadas. Restableciendo la lucha por el dominio del encuentro.

Edward jadeó sorprendido por la breve interrupción, de su boca se pronunciaron gemidos al sentir la presión de las lisas paredes de Oswald cada que se dejaba hundir en su palpitante erección, subiendo y bajando, recuperando el ritmo acelerado. Disfrutando del control que ejercía el Pingüino, tomó la parte posterior de su cuello para atraerlo a un beso, chupando y mordiendo con desesperación esos labios, rozando sus dientes sin querer por la brusquedad de sus movimientos mientras su mano libre la encajaba en uno de los glúteos para ayudarlo a guiar el ritmo.

—Ed ¡Oh Dios! ¡ED!— soltó de pronto, sin poder soportar la tensión en su vientre. Frustrado por el vacío repentino, apenas fue consciente de los movimientos de Edward, pues lo envolvió en sus brazos para girar con él de nuevo. Su espalda rebotó en el colchón al tiempo que Ed quedaba encima, complaciéndolo en parte, ya que no perdió tiempo para llenarlo.

Con el nuevo ángulo, las estocadas de Nygma golpeaban en su próstata en lo que parecía un rimo inalcanzable, precipitado y urgente. Los muslos y glúteos del pelinegro ardían por el impacto repetido de piel contra piel. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó, entorpeciendo el ritmo de la penetración pero manteniéndose para conseguir que Oswald también alcanzara su orgasmo.

Oswald sentía el líquido espeso correr por los bordes de su entrada, siendo untado por los continuos empujones que todavía ejercía Edward. También podía sentir que los besos que dejaba el castaño en su cuello se detuvieron al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras con veneración de nuevo, acompañadas de su nombre en un resoplido constante.

Sintiéndose plenamente amado, Oswald no pudo soportarlo más y la tensión de su vientre se liberó al tiempo que gritaba el nombre de Ed, sacudiendo su cuerpo en las violentas olas de su orgasmo, salpicando el abdomen de Edward y su propio pecho con los errantes fajos disparados. La mano de Edward envolvió su miembro para continuar ordeñándolo mientras compartían un febril beso.

Respiraban con agitación y ambos cuerpos seguían temblando por el placer mientras intentaban compartir un abrazo tranquilizador. Cuando se recuperan de la intensidad de sus orgasmos, Edward se retiró con delicadeza para recostarse a un lado de Oswald, acercándolo para acomodarse con la cabeza en su pecho, mismo que poco a poco aclara su color rosáceo recuperando su peculiar palidez.

Oswald lo permite, sintiendo el reconfortante peso de la cabeza castaña, respirando el aroma del shampoo frutal mezclado con la humedad del sudor por la reciente actividad. Sonríe cuando los brazos de Edward lo atrapan cual peluche de un niño asustado que busca refugiarse en él.

Edward suspira con satisfacción al sentir que el brazo de Oswald le cubre los hombros, completando su abrazo. Permanecen así por varios minutos, es un momento enmarcado en la perfección que los hunde tanto en la tranquilidad que Edward casi lamenta romperlo con sus palabras.

—Realmente quise decir lo que dije... ahora y hace un año también...

—Ed, no tienes que...— comenzaba a objetar ya que presentía que Edward intentaría aliviar su conflicto de sentirse usado por el sexo. Sin embargo, fue silenciado al sentir la mano de Edward sobre la suya. Encontrándose con la mirada suplicante por un silencio para que se le diera la oportunidad de continuar. Y se sorprende al ver tantos significados en un par de ojos, lo ve ¡lo puede ver! debería creer que por fin enloqueció de la misma manera que Ed por permitirse pensar que no ha estado solo en esto. Oswald ve con asombro que Ed se ha hundido en su propio juego.

Edward se incorpora para hablarle directo y de frente —cuando comenzamos esto hace tanto tiempo... yo quise convencerme de que... quiero decir, _intenté_ satisfacer una necesidad sin ir más allá del placer físico y...— exhaló con profundidad para buscar ocultar el temblor emocional de su voz ante esa mirada del Pingüino, pero fracasa. Demostrar todo lo que Oswald podía evocar en él era más fácil cuando se trataba de hacerlo gritar de placer pero declararlo formalmente, convertía a su lengua en un pobre rollo de carne —y me di cuenta desde la primera vez, que me había equivocado, y no es fácil admitirlo, sabes cuánto me gusta tener la razón, la respuesta correcta... me tomó años aceptar que me equivoqué... Oswald tenías razón.

El Pingüino no le quitaba los ojos de encima, concentrado en la veracidad del discurso de Nygma, se sobresaltó cuando le toman de las manos, pudiendo apreciar el temblor que se hizo evidente, no sólo afectaba la voz del Acertijo.

—Oswald, desde el inicio, el destino marcó nuestra compleja relación, nuestros caminos se cruzaron y todos esos eventos posteriores no hicieron más que acercarnos, aun cuando intentamos matarnos...luego esto, _este acuerdo_... no sólo cubría una necesidad fisiológica, por mucho que intenté que así fuera, yo, en el fondo deseaba esto, y en parte me destruía tener un amor que no creía merecer... tu amor... lo que quiero decir es que soy un desastre con los sentimientos y si fuera la mitad de bueno de lo que soy con los acertijos, no habríamos perdido tanto tiempo...

Edward se sintió alentado por la manera en que Oswald contuvo la respiración ante sus últimas palabras, decidiendo llegar al punto de su monologo —cuando nuestros encuentros dependieron de mis salidas de Arkham, admito que facilitaba mis capturas con las pistas porque no conseguía lidiar con lo que nos estaba pasando... yo lo hice por ti a pesar de que no siempre lo supe. Te amo.

 _Idiota_ , pensó Oswald, convencido en la honestidad del discurso, sin poder contenerse más, detuvo los balbuceos del castaño al inclinarse y plantar un firme beso en sus labios, atrapándolos a ambos por unos segundos más de lo necesario. Diciendo lo que era demasiado obvio entre ambos pero por fin se podía permitir —Oh, Dios ¡Ed, también te amo!...te amé siempre.

El rostro de Edward se iluminó al escuchar las deseadas palabras, a pesar de que las había visto en su mirada, en las acciones del Pingüino e incluso las había sentido en cada abrazo, en cada beso compartido, oírlas de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, reconfortaba su corazón de una manera que no creía posible, enamorándolo sorprendentemente aún más.

Por supuesto se besaron fervientemente un par de veces más, embriagados de la emoción por su confesión, estrechándose entre sus brazos, olvidando la existencia de un tal Batman, sin preocuparse por la insistente vigilancia del idiota de Jim Gordon, los negocios, las trampas y eterna venganza contra la ciudad... ahora sólo estaban ellos para su propio momento.

Lagrimas brotaron con alivio, humedeciendo sus sonrisas y salinizando sus besos. Ambos permanecían incrédulos de su entendimiento. Dedicaron un minuto de silencio por el tiempo muerto entre ellos que pudieron haber aprovechado para disfrutar del otro de esta manera plena, sin mortificarse por sentir demasiado, ahora se permitían amar con toda libertad.

La sonrisa de Edward se acentuó al recordar el pendiente que habían dejado de lado —Entonces, ¿qué me dices del acertijo?

Oswald volteó los ojos con cariño, hablando suave por la insistencia de Ed para recuperar su obsesión con los juegos de palabras —¿Es en serio? ¿Acabamos de arreglar esto y tú quieres hablar de acertijos? —dijo deseando poder concentrarse en el enigma ya que por el reciente entendimiento, deseaba estar encima de Edward, otra vez y lo más pronto posible.

Nygma ya había comenzado a recitar el acertijo para él y antes de terminarlo, la respuesta vino a él con cierta sorpresa por la ambigüedad del mismo —¡Oh, vamos! Tu acertijo es _tonto_ , podías haber utilizado otra entrada como _hijo de los chismes o el terror de las aulas_... ciertamente había mejores inicios para eso que lo que formulaste...

Edward sonreía con satisfacción admirando las hábiles sugerencias del Pingüino —Sólo dilo Oswald. Di la respuesta, di por qué estoy aquí.

—Una pregunta, Ed, la respuesta es una _pregunta...—_ la cara se arruga en la confusión por asimilar el motivo de la visita —¿viniste para hacerme una _pregunta_?

El Acertijo aplaudió emocionado, dejando un rápido beso en la mejilla del Pingüino mientras se incorporaba de la cama para recuperar su saco del piso. Regresando con un brinco sin dejar de ver la confusión en los rasgos del pelinegro y sosteniendo la prenda entre sus manos. Suspiró y con una elegante floritura, digna de un mago que retira una manta de su mesa de trucos, descubrió la mano cerrada que mantenía oculta bajo la tela. Es entonces que su puño se vuelve el centro de atención, y al abrirse, comparte con el resto del mundo, el secreto que resguardaba: una cajita negra.

Los ojos de Oswald resplandecieron con asombro y sus labios se unieron con los de Edward anticipadamente en una "silenciosa" pero entusiasta respuesta para la pregunta que estaba por venir.

**Author's Note:**

> La primera vez que publiqué esto fue en otra plataforma.  
> Quería probar en este lugar, así que aquí estamos.  
> Lo edité, por lo que cambia un poco a su versión original.
> 
> Las críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Espero haber etiquetado bien. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
